A new Assistant Professor will be recruited to the Department of Physiology of the University of Wisconsin School of Medicine and Public Health. The Department will recruit an outstanding researcher in the field of Synaptic Function, and this new faculty member will join a core of 5 existing Physiology Faculty working in this field. The new faculty member will develop an independent research program, and bring strength and new blood to an outstanding synergistic group of independent investigators already established at this institution. As an integral member of the Synaptic Function core group, the new faculty member will enhance the research activities of this strong team of investigators. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Neurological disorders such as Alzheimer's disease, amvotrophic ateral sclerosis, and Huntington's disease and mental illnesses such as schizophrenia and depression afflict tens of millions of Americans and cost hundreds of billions of dollars. Many neurological diseases and mental illnesses result from synaptic dysfunction. Abnormalities in synaptic transmission, synaptic circuit function, synapse formation, and synaptic plasticity underlie a broad spectrum of major medical problems. Research into the basic mechanisms of Synaptic Function will enhance our understanding of these medical problems and help develop effective treatments.